Give Me Shelter
by docsangel
Summary: Georgia moves to Santo Padre to live near her cousin and work at her dog shelter. Little did she know how hard it would be to leave her past behind and move on to a future with someone new.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I moved to Santo Padre a week ago and start my new job this morning. My cousin Gracie has a dog shelter that she runs but it's not just a dog shelter. It's also a place for addicts to get through withdrawals. I was a certified nursing assistant when I was back home in Tennessee and so I moved here to help her out, and to get a fresh start. I walk into the front office and see Gracie standing at the front desk. "Morning Gracie." I say. "Morning Georgia. Did you find us okay?" she asks. "I did. So, where do we start?" I ask and she smiles. I put my things in the desk drawer and she shows me around. "We have some Mayans that come by from time to time to check on us so don't freak out when they show up. They might look rough but they are good to us. They help get what we need and they help with security." she tells me and I nod. I see some of the employees taking care of the dogs that we have there before we move to another room that has larger kennel cages and there are people in them in different stages of detox. "I know it isn't much…" she starts "At least it's something." I tell her and she hugs me. "I missed you Gia." she tells me and I start laughing at her nickname for me. "I missed you too Gracie."

A little later, we are in the front office, talking when we hear the bikes pull up. We walk outside to meet them and they all walk up and the leader kisses her cheek. "Guys, this is my cousin Georgia. If I'm not here, you can trust her. Gia this is Bishop, the president of the Mayans, Taza the VP, Riz, Gilly, Angel, the Prospect EZ, Coco, and the Road Captain Creeper." she introduces us. "Nice to meet you guys." I say. "You're not from here are you Princesa?" Coco asks. "Tennessee." I say simply and they all nod. Gracie goes on talking to Bishop and Creeper moves over towards me. "Long way from home aren't you?" he asks. "Needed a fresh start." I tell him. "I get that. Gracie is familia. So are you. You need anything you let us know." he tells me. "I appreciate that Creeper." I tell him, smiling softly.

After the guys leave, she asks. "What did Creeper say?" she asks. "Just saying that I was a long way from home and that you are family so that means I am too. Told me that if I needed anything to let them know." I tell her. "They really are good guys." she tells me smirking. "Don't do that. You know me and Chris just broke up." I tell her. "What better way to get over him than to get under a new one. Creeper sure was watching you." she tells me. "Don't. I'm not doing that. I'll be fine alone." I tell her before getting back to the paperwork she wanted me to file. "Don't close yourself off." she tells me. "Gracie, he was cheating on me. Telling me it was my fault. Why in the hell would I subject anyone else to that shit?" I ask. "Just don't close yourself off." she tells me and I just nod.

Back at the clubhouse, Bishop asks "What was that with you and Gracie's cousin?" Creeper looks at him and says "She's cute. Thought I would let her know we were there if she needed anything." he tells Bishop. "You wanna hit that?" Angel asks. "Shut the fuck up." Creeper says before heading into his dorm to shower, thinking about the girl he just met. Back in the main room, Bishop looks at Taza and says "I think Creeper has a thing for the new girl." Taza laughs and says "I think you're right." Bishop looks at the rest of the guys and says "She's off limits boys. This one's his." They all nod, knowing that Creeper has been alone for a long time.

I walk into my house after work and check my cell phone. I find a voicemail from Chris. _Baby please answer the phone. We need to talk. I don't want to lose you._ Then there were the texts.

 _C: Baby please talk to me._

 _C: Answer your phone please._

 _C: I don't want to lose you baby. I won't mess up again._

 _C: Please come home. I need you baby. She didn't mean anything._

There are a dozen more just like these. I delete them all and get in the shower. My mind drifts off the the man I met today. Creeper was really nice looking and really nice. But someone like him won't go for someone like me. He's just being nice because I am Gracie's cousin. Plus, I couldn't keep Chris faithful, I won't be able to keep him either. I get into bed and cry myself to sleep like I have the last week.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Waking up the next morning, I get ready for work. Walking in the door at the shelter, I see Gracie talking to Bishop and Creeper is with him. "Morning Princess." Creeper says as he kisses my cheek. "Morning Creeper." I say as I put my bag in the desk drawer and wait on Gracie to finish talking to Bishop. "How was your night?" Creeper asks. "It was quiet for the most part." I tell him and my phone rings. I look at it and hit ignore before turning it on silent. "Avoiding someone?" Creeper asks. "An ex." I say softly. "He bothering you?" he asks. "Just calls and texts. He's in Tennessee so…" I say. "He keeps bothering you, let me know." he tells me. "It's fine Creeper. Nothing I can't handle. But thank you." I tell him. Bishop finishes his talk with Gracie and they go to head out the door. "Give me your phone." Creeper tells me. I hand him my phone and he enters his number and then sends a text to his phone. "Call me if you need anything." he tells me. "Okay." I say simply. He kisses my cheek and says "See you later Princess." before following Bishop out the door. "What was that?" Gracie asks smirking. "Don't. Chris called and I ignored the call. He asked who it was. Nothing I can't handle." I say. About that time, my phone rings again and again I hit ignore. "Maybe you should call him and tell him to leave you alone." she tells me. A couple of seconds later, my phone rings again and I answer. "Chris please leave me alone. I don't want to keep going over this over and over again. I'm done and we're not getting back together." I tell him. "I won't leave you alone. You're mine Georgia and you will come back to me even if I have to come out there and get you myself." He tells me. "Just leave me alone. Please." I tell him before hanging up. "Great. He's threatening to come out here and get me. Why can't he leave me alone?" I ask as the tears start to fall. Gracie hugs me and I get myself calmed down.

That evening, when I go to leave work, I check my phone and see a dozen more texts telling me that I belong to him and that he's coming for me. I don't know what to do. I get home and fix something to eat and sit on the couch to watch a movie. Halfway through the movie my phone rings and I see it's Creeper. "Hello." I say as I answer. "Hey Princess. How was your day?" he asks. "It was a day. How about you?" I ask. "It was a day? Everything okay?" he asks. "Yeah. Just same shit different day kind of thing. Nothing to worry about." I tell him. "I know you don't know me but you can talk to me. I've been told I'm a good listener." he tells me and I can't help but smile. "Just bullshit with my ex. Keeps blowing up my phone telling me he doesn't want to lose me and that he'll get me back even if he has to come get me himself." I tell him. "Shit. Anything I can do?" he asks and I can't help but smile again. "No. Just have to handle this myself." I tell him. "Princess, you know I'm here right? So is the rest of the club." he tells me. "I know and I appreciate it. If it gets too bad I promise I'll call you." I tell him, hoping he will drop it. "Okay. I hope you do." he tells me. "So, now, how was your day?" I ask. "Productive. Spent most of the afternoon planning out the route for our next run." he tells me. "When are you leaving?" I ask. "Couple days. Why? You gonna miss me?" he asks trying to flirt. "I should be asking you that." I say. "I thought it was obvious." he says and I sigh. "What's wrong?" Creeper asks. "It's just, Creeper, I don't want you to get the wrong idea. I like talking to you and you're sweet but you really don't want to get anything started with me." I tell him. "Why not?" he asks. "I just got out of a shitty relationship. Like real shitty and need to get my head right before I start even thinking about being with anyone else." I tell him. "I get it. But I would still like to talk and get to know you." he tells me. "I'd like that too." I tell him. We go on talking for a little while and I realize it's after midnight. "Well, Creeper, I better head to bed. Gotta work in the morning." I tell him. "Can I call you tomorrow?" he asks. "I'd like that." I tell him before we end the call. I head to bed thinking about how easy he is to talk to but I can't get close to him. Chris won't let me move on and Creeper deserves better than what I can give him. I fall asleep thinking about Creeper.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It's been a couple of days since I've seen Creeper but we talk every night. I'm at work and in the back when Gracie and I hear bikes pull up. She walks out to the office and I am still in the back checking vitals. A couple of minutes later, I hear a familiar voice behind me. "You not gonna come say hello Princess?" Creeper asks. I turn to face him and as I walk up, he hugs me and kisses my cheek. "Hey Creeper." I say as I hug him back. "When are you leaving?" I ask. "In about an hour. Wanted to come check on you two before we left and let you know that the Prospect will be checking in on you guys while we're gone." he tells me. "How long will you be gone?" I ask. "Couple of days." he tells me and I just nod. Cupping my chin he says "And I'll call you every night Princess." he tells me. "That's okay. Just concentrate on what you need to do and I'll see you when you get back." I tell him and he just looks at me a second. "I'll call you every day. I like our calls. I always sleep better after." he tells me. "Me too." I tell him and he pulls me into another hug and we just stand there wrapped around each other. "Time to go brother." one of the other guys calls out and he lets go of me and says "I'll call you tonight." I nod and say "Please be careful." He kisses my cheek and says "Always Princess." before heading out the door behind his brother. I can't help the sigh that comes out. I just shake my head knowing I will never be enough for him.

That night, I am sitting on the couch, and my phone rings. "Hey." I say as I answer. "Hey Princess. How was your day?" he asks. "It was good. Got a lot done after you left. Got to release a couple of patients too." I tell him. "That's good babe." he says and I feel my heart clinch at that term of endearment. "How was your ride?" I ask. "It was good. Uneventful." he tells me. "Good. When do you come home?" I ask. "Leaving out tomorrow night. Should be home by morning." he tells me. "You're going to sleep when you get back right?" I ask. "For a bit and then I might come see my Princess." he says. "Creeper…" I start. "I know what you said but I won't give up on you. I like you. A lot." he tells me. "I like you too but I can't move on until I get my ex to leave me alone and it doesn't look like that's happening anytime soon." I tell him. "Why do you say that?" he asks. "He's still calling and texting. I don't respond and I don't answer but he's not letting up." I tell him. "Why did you split up?" he asks. "He was cheating on me for months. Telling me that it was my fault that if I were prettier and thinner that he would want me and not have to step out." I tell him. "Well, that's bull shit. There's not a fucking thing wrong with you." he tells me. "Creeper…" I start and he stops me again. "There's nothing wrong with you. I think you're fucking perfect." he tells me. "I really like you Creeper. I just wish he would let me move on you know?" I ask. "I know baby. He will soon and when he does, do you think you could give me a chance?" he asks. "I think it's something we could talk about for sure." I tell him. "Fair enough." he tells me. "I better head to bed. We got an early morning." he tells me. "Goodnight Creeper." I say. "It's Neron." he tells me and I smile. "Good night Neron." I say. "Goodnight Princess." he says before we end the call and for the first time in a while I go to sleep with a smile on my face.

I get up the next morning and head to work. Walking into the office, Gracie looks at me and asks "Is that a smile I see?" I flip her off and start laughing. "Shut up." I say as I blush. "And you're blushing. Did you talk to Creeper last night?" she asks. "We talked for a bit. Talk just about every night." I tell her and she smirks. "Don't. I told him I couldn't get anything started with him right now until I get Chris to leave me alone but I did tell him that once I got him to leave me alone that having something with him was something we could talk about." I tell her. "He's a good one. Loyal and protective. Been a long time since he's had someone steady in his life." she tells me. "I like him a lot. He's sweet and easy to talk to." I tell her and she smiles before hugging me and telling me how happy she is for me. "Now to get Chris to leave me alone." I say.

That night when I get home from work, I sit on the couch and my phone rings. "Hey Neron." I say as I answer. "Hey baby." he says and I can't help but smile. "How's your run going?" I aks. "Good. Everything running as planned so far. We'll be heading out here shortly." he tells me. "So I get to see you tomorrow?" I ask. "I promise. I'll come by and see you for a few. Maybe after you get off work we can get dinner or something." he says. "Neron, are you asking me on a date?" I ask, a little shocked. "Yeah. I am. So what do you say?" he asks. "I'd like that." I tell him and I hear him sigh. "What?" I ask. "I was thinking. I know you don't want to get anything started really until you get your ex out of the picture but would you be open to just spending time together and seeing where it goes? No pressure just letting it happen as it happens?" he asks. "I think I can handle that. I really like talking to you." I tell him. "Good. Well, baby I better jump off here. Gotta get shit ready to head back." he tells me. "Okay baby. Please be safe." I say. "I will. See you tomorrow. Sleep sweet Princess." he says before we end the call and I am smiling ear to ear.

After getting off the phone, there's a knock on the door. I open the door and see Chris standing there. I try to close the door but he's faster than me and pushes his way into my house. Shutting the door behind him, I back away from him. "Chris please leave me alone." I almost beg. "And let you be with someone else? Not happening babe. You're mine and you will always be mine." he says as he makes his way towards me. Backing me against the wall, he grabs me by my hair and says "You're nothing more than a fat fucking piece of shit. I own you." he says and I try to pull away from him but he yanks my hair again and tosses me to the floor and starts punching me in the face and ribs. "You better get this place packed up. We leave tomorrow night heading home." he tells me and I just nod. He lets me go and says "Good little cunt." Kicking me in the side one more time, he walks out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I get myself moving a little bit and grab my phone, calling Gracie. "Hey Gia. What's up?" she asks. "Gracie…" I start. "What's wrong? Where are you?" she asks, concerned. "Home. Chris." is all I get out and she says "I'm on my way." She ends the call and I just lay there on the floor. A few minutes later, I hear Gracie's car and she comes running inside. "Shit. What happened?" she asks as she kneels down beside me to help me sit up. "Chris showed up and beat the shit out of me telling me he owns me and that I need to get packed up, that we're leaving tomorrow night to go back to Tennessee." I tell her. "I'm getting you a bag and we're going to the clubhouse. You'll be safe there." she tells me. "I can't. Creeper can't see me like this." I tell her. "Fuck that. This fucker isn't getting away with this. The club will handle it." she tells me before heading to get my bag packed. Walking me out to her car, we head to the clubhouse.

We pull up and EZ is sitting outside reading a book. Looking up, he sees us pull up and walks up. Gracie gets out of the car and as she walks around she tells EZ "Get the first aid kit out." EZ nods and does as he's told and when he walks back out he sees her struggling to help me and he walks over and picks me up and carries me inside. "What happened?" he asks. "Her ex showed up. Beat the shit out of her. Told her that she's moving back to Tennessee with him." she tells him. "I need to call Creeper." EZ says and I look at him. "We all know you're his girl. I need to call him." he says and I just nod.

A little later, Gracie has me cleaned up and the guys come running into the clubhouse. Creeper comes running over to me and kneels in front of me. "Hey baby." he says. "Hey." I say softly. He caresses my cheek and asks "He do this?" and I know he's asking about Chris. I just nod. He leans forward and kisses my lips softly and says "I'll handle him but I need you to stay here." I nod and say "He told me to get packed up that we were leaving tomorrow night." I tell him. "So tomorrow night, we'll be there waiting on him." Bishop tells me and I nod. Creeper helps me up and says "You'll stay with me." I just nod and he helps me to his dorm. Walking in, he helps me to the bed and Gracie follows with my bag. She helps me get changed while Creeper is in the shower and when he gets out, I am already laying in bed. He gets into bed next to me and lays facing me. "Are you okay?" he asks softly. "I think so. I'm more scared than anything." I tell him. "He used to hit you?" he asks and I nod. "One of the reasons I left. That and he was cheating." I tell him. "Well, we're not doing this just see where it goes shit. You're with me now. You're my girl and I won't let him hurt you again." he tells me. I snuggle up next to him and say "Okay baby." He holds me close, careful not to hurt me and tilts my head up to look at him. He kisses my lips softly and deepens the kiss. I caress his cheek while he kisses me. When we separate, I say "I missed you." as I snuggle back into him. "I missed you too Princess." he whispers back. "Just get some sleep. I got you." he tells me and I let myself fall asleep in his arms.

The next morning, we get up and he helps me to the bar and Chucky puts a coffee in front of me. "Thanks." I say and he nods before moving back to the kitchen. "We're going to be in Templo but the Prospect and Gracie will be here with you okay?" he asks. "Okay baby." I say. Kissing me softly, he whispers "I got you baby." before heading into Templo with his brothers. Gracie walks over and asks "What was that about?" I smile softly and say "We're together. He said I was his girl, period." I tell her. "You good with that?" she asks. "I am. He's been good to me so far and I feel safe with him. You know when I told him I couldn't be with him because if Chris and told him some of the things that Chris used to tell me, he told me that there wasn't a fucking thing wrong with me and that I was perfect. He's what I need." I say, looking down at my hands. "You're falling hard aren't you?" she asks. "Yeah. I am. Hell, he's making it really hard not to fall in love with him." I say and see her smirk and look over my shoulder. I didn't hear the guys come out of Templo. Creeper walks over and kisses me deeply and whispers "I feel the same way." before pulling me close. Bishop walks over and says "We're going to leave here in a bit and head to your house so that we will be there when he shows up." I nod and Gracie pulls out my keys and hands them to Bishop so they have the keys to get inside. A little while later, it's time to leave and Creeper hasn't left my side. "I'll be back soon. You get tired, go to our room." he tells me. "I will. Please be careful. All of you." I tell him. Kissing me softly he says "We will Princess. And when I get back, I'm claiming my Old Lady." he says and I smile softly. He kisses me one more time before turning around to his brothers and saying "That fucker is mine." before they all walk out the door to take care of Chris.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Creeper and the guys pull up to the house and pull into my garage, closing the door. They walk into the house and settle into the living room to wait. Bishop gets off the phone and says "We got use of the pew." and they all nod. A couple of hours later, there's a knock on the door. "Open up Georgia. We gotta go." Chris says from the other side of the door. Bishop holds up his finger for everyone to be quiet and opens the door, standing behind it. Chris walks in and the door closes and sees the club standing there. "Who are you and where's Georgia?" Chris asks. "Don't matter who we are and my Old Lady ain't your concern." Creeper says. "You're Old Lady? Yeah right. That bitch will always be mine. I own her. Now, where is she?" Chris asks again. "She's my Old Lady. She will always be my Old Lady. But, you put your hands on her and that don't fucking happen." Creeper says. "What the fuck are you going to do?" Chris asks. Creeper gets in his face and says "I'm gonna fucking kill you." and Chris visibly stiffens.

The guys grab him and carry him down to the basement and tie him to the chair. Creeper walks over and punches him in the face. "This what you did to my Old Lady? You punch her like this?" he asks and punches Chris again. "You punch her in the ribs?" Creeper asks and then punches Chris in the ribs. Getting his knife, he cuts Chris' shirt off of him and starts running the blade down his chest and arms, listening to him scream. "Did she scream like this?" Creeper asks. "Fuck you." Chris rasps out. "Fuck me? Oh she will. Over and over again. And you know what? I'm gonna make her my wife when she's ready. I'm gonna give her kids too." I tell him. "Joke's on you buddy. She can't have kids. I made sure of that." he says. "What did you just say?" Hank asks, holding Creeper back a minute. "I knocked the bitch up and didn't want it. Tied her down and took a coat hanger to that shit. Bitch bled too much and they had to take all that shit out. She can't get pregnant. Fat bitch don't need to have a kid. Don't need another worthless cunt in the world." Chris says and Hank let's Creeper go and he takes the knife in his hand and stabs Chris over and over until he's lifeless. Taking his gun out, he empties his clip in Chris' groin area. After he's done, Creeper walks to the side and Taza follows him. "You okay?" Taza asks. "No. That fucker too that from her. How could someone do that shit?" he asks. "I don't know brother. Does that change how you feel about her?" Taza asks. "Fuck no. She's still mine. She wants kids, we'll figure it out." Creeper says and the rest of the guys smile.

A little later, I am sitting on one of the couches and the guys come walking in. I don't look up or get up but Creeper walks over and kneels in front of me. "Hey." he says. "Hey." I say, looking up at him. "You okay?" he asks and I nod my head yes. "Come on. Let's go to bed." he says and I just nod. I see all the guys looking at me and see the sad look in their eyes. "What?" I ask. "We'll talk in the dorm." Creeper says. I look at him and see the same sad look. "Shit." I say, pulling away from him. He grabs me and pulls me close and kisses me softly. "Doesn't matter. We'll figure it out." he tells me. "How did you find out?" I ask. "He told us. Told us what he did to you." Taza says. "Shit. Fuck." I say as I pull away from Creeper. I move away from him and Gracie tells them "Just give me a minute with her." They nod and Creeper says "Take her to my dorm." Gracie nods and takes me to his dorm. "What are they talking about?" she asks. "About a year ago, Chris got me pregnant. He didn't want kids and he tied me up and used a coat hanger to give me an abortion. I bled out and they had to do a hysterectomy. I can't have kids." I tell her. "Like Creeper said, you'll figure it out." she says. I shake my head no. "What?" she asks. "You think he's gonna want someone that can't give him kids? No man wants that shit. Fuck. I should have just stayed in Tennessee." I say as the tears start falling again. "That what you think?" Creeper asks from the door. I nod my head yes. He kneels in front of me and says "I don't give a shit if we have kids or if we adopt. You want kids, we'll figure it out. That doesn't change how I feel about you Princess. You're still my Old Lady and I made sure that fucker knew it. I love you." he tells me. I look at him and he says it again. "I love you Gia." Kissing me softly, Gracie leaves the room and I say "I love you too Neron."

Helping me into the bed, he hovers over me. Kissing me deeply, he starts to pull at my shirt and I stop him. "Hey, you're perfect baby." he tells me and I let him undress me. As he undresses me, he kisses every bruise and every scar. He starts pulling my leggings and panties down my legs and kisses the inside of one thigh before kissing the inside of the other before devouring my center, causing me to moan and arch off the bed slightly. I find my release and he moves off of the bed. Undressing himself, he hovers over me and says "You start hurting, we'll stop." he tells me and I nod. He enters me slowly and we spend the rest of the night, making love slowly and passionately until we find our final release together and he lays beside me and puts his head on my chest, wrapping his arms around me. I kiss the top of his head and whisper "I love you." He looks up at me and kisses me softly and says "I love you." before we fall asleep holding each other.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Waking up the next morning I am in bed alone. I get up and slowly get dressed before heading down the hall and to the main room. As soon as Creeper sees me, he rushes to me. "Hey. I got you." he says as he helps me to a chair. Gracie walks out with a plate and some coffee for me. He sits down next to me and kisses me softly. "How are you feeling?" he asks. "Sore but better I think." I say. He caresses my cheek and says "You know I won't let anything else happen to you right?" he asks. "I know baby. I trust you." I tell him and he smiles softly before kissing me again. I see Bishop walk up and I say "Thank you guys. Seriously. If he would have gotten me back to Tennessee, he would have killed me." Bishop sits down and asks "What makes you think he would have gone that far?" I look at Creeper and see he's listening close. "When we were together, he used to tell me all the time that if I left, he'd kill me. At first I thought it was just something that he would say to scare me but when he gave me the abortion, he was going to let me bleed out. It was one of his friends that called the ambulance for me." I tell them and they just nod. After talking for a few more minutes, Creeper looks at me after Bishop walks away and says "If you want kids, we'll figure it out." I smile softly and say "Neron, I'd like kids someday but I accepted a long time ago that I would never be a mom." I tell him. He cups my face and asks "Do you want a family with me?" I nod my head yes and he says "Then we'll have a family. I promise baby. When you're ready, I'm gonna make you my wife and we'll have our family." he tells me. I look into his eyes and see so much love and honesty.

A little later, the guys are working and Gracie is gone to the shelter to check in and I am sitting on one of the couches alone, looking at my hands, lost in thought. Taza walks over and takes a seat next to me and asks "What's on your mine little one?" I look up at him and smile softly and say "Just thinking about what Creeper said." I say, looking back at my hands. "What are you thinking?" he asks. "He said that when I'm ready, he's going to marry me and give me a family." I tell him. "You don't want that?" he asks. "I do. I do want that but, Taza, how can he want me like that? I'm so fucking messed up." I tell him and the tears start to fall. He wipes my tears and says "Listen to me little one. That man has been alone for a long time. The minute he saw you, something in him changed. We all saw it. He became more determined. More focused. Everything he did, he questioned if it would keep him from coming back to you. He never thought about that before. He didn't have anyone he cared that much for other than the club." he tells me. "He loves you." he says and I nod. Kissing the top of my head, he stands and says "It's going to be fine Mija." I nod and say "Thanks Taza."

That night, we are lying in bed in the dorm and I am snuggled into Creeper's chest and neither of us are saying anything. I feel him kiss the top of my head and I pull him closer. I just can't get close enough and I think he senses that. He tilts my chin up to look at him and asks "What do you need Princess?" I shake my head and just snuggle into him. "This is what I need." I say softly. "I love you Neron." I whisper after a few more minutes. "I love you too Gia." he says and lets out a sigh. I lay there thinking about things. He's not going to stick around now that he knows I can't have kids. No man wants that shit. Doesn't matter how much he says he loves me, no man wants a woman who's broken. I feel the tears start to fall and I pull away from him. "Hey. Talk to me." he says. "I'm okay. I'm gonna shower." I tell him and go to stand and he grabs my hand to stop me. "No. Talk to me." he says softly. I shake my head and say "I'm okay baby." before pulling away from him and heading to the shower.

I get into the shower and feel the water cascade over me as the tears fall harder. I start to sob and I feel his arms wrap around me from behind and he just holds me."I got you baby. I got you." he says and I try to pull away from him. He turns me to face him and pins me to the wall and cups my face. "Talk to me baby." he says. I shake my head and go to get out but he stops me. Pinning me back against the wall he crashes his lips with mine and I find myself melting into him. When we separate, he puts his forehead to mine and says "Marry me." I start to sob again and he pulls me close. "Neron, you don't want that." I say. Cupping my face and forcing me to look at him he says "Why don't I mean it? Because you think you're broken? Because you can't have kids? Fuck that. Doesn't matter. I fucking love you and I want to spend the rest of my life showing you how fucking perfect you are. Marry me baby." he says. "Are you sure?" I ask. Crashing his lips with mine, he gives me the most soul searing kiss and when we separate, we're both gasping for air. "Marry me." he whispers. "Yes." I whisper back. He gently picks me up and enters me slowly, thrusting in and out, he makes love to me against the shower wall until we both find our release together. Getting out of the shower, he helps me dry off and into bed where he holds me and we spend the rest of the night making love and him telling me how perfect he thinks I am.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Waking up the next morning, he helps me out to the main room and I see Gracie there. She brings me a plate and some coffee and sits down next to me. "Templo." Bishop says. Gracie looks at Creeper and says "I got her." He kisses me softly and says "I love you baby." I smile softly and say "I love you." before he heads to Templo. "Did he say he loves you?" she asks. "Yeah. He did." I say, looking at the Templo doors. "You love him?" she asks and I nod my head yes. "How could I not?" I ask. She smiles and I say "And he asked me to marry him." I tell her. "What did you say?" she asks. I look at her like she's crazy. "I said yes." I tell her. "That's great Gia." she says before she hugs me. The guys come out of Templo and Creeper walks over. "We gotta head out for a bit. Stay inside. Prospect will be here with you." he tells me and I nod. "Okay. Be careful please." I say. "I will baby. Gotta come back and marry you don't I?" he asks and I smile. Kissing me softly he cups my face and then looks into my eyes and says "I love you." and seeing his eyes I know what they are going to do is dangerous. I pull him close and say "I love you more." before he heads out the door.

Pulling up to the Peckerwood's house, half the club goes to the back and the other half goes to the front. They barge in and start shooting. Once everyone is dead, the guys start looking around. Hearing crying, the guys stop. They move towards where the crying is coming from and see a crib set up. Looking inside, there's a baby in nothing but a diaper. "Shit." Bishop says. "What are we going to do?" Taza asks. Creeper walks up and picks the baby up and he stops crying. "Well, I guess there's our answer." Bishop says and they start looking around for a blanket. Wrapping the baby boy up, they head to the van and back to the clubhouse.

Walking into the clubhouse, I look up and see Creeper walk in holding a baby. He walks over and I stand up and he shows me the baby. "Where are the parents?" I ask. He looks at me and I know they're gone. "Let me see." I say. I lay the baby down on the table and take the blanket off and see that the umbilical cord is still attached. "He's so little." Gracie says. "He's only a few days old." I say. "How can you tell?" Creeper asks. "His belly button. See this? Looks like a scab?" I ask and he nods. "That's his umbilical cord. It hasn't fallen off yet. Usually will fall off after about a week." I tell him and he nods. "What are we going to do?" I ask. "We're getting married anyway. Let's get married and adopt him." Creeper says. I look at him shocked. "Are you sure? I mean, we just got engaged and…" I say and he cuts me off with a kiss. "I want my wife and kid by my side." he says softly. Bishop walks over and says "Lawyer is on his way and has a justice that owes him a couple of favors." I look at him shocked and then smile. "We need a name for him." Creeper says. "Nathan James Vargas." I say. Creeper looks at me and I say "Was my brother's name." I say. "You have a brother?" Taza asks. "Yeah. We were five when he was killed. Car accident." I tell them. "Nathan James it is. But we'll call him Nate." Creeper says and I nod.

An hour later, we are married and even have wedding rings that I didn't know Creeper had. We are married and the justice signed off on the adoption papers too. We are all celebrating and Vickie walks in. We see a bassinet, clothes and some formula and more bottles with diapers and everything else we would need right now. "We'll crash here tonight and then get the things for the nursery in the morning." he tells me and I nod. "Thank you." I say to him. "Don't thank me. I wanted this too." he tells me before kissing me softly. "Now, give me my son." I smile and hand Nate to him and he walks around talking to everyone and showing off his new little boy. Gracie walks over and says "He looks so proud." I nod and say "He does. Gracie, I'm married with a kid." I tell her as it starts to set in. "You are mama." she tells me and I start laughing. "Good to see you laughing." Bishop says. I turn to hug him and say "Thank you guys. Shit, you didn't even know me and here I am married to one of you and with a kid. I never thought I would have this." I say and a tear starts to fall. Creeper looks at me and sees me wiping my eyes and looks concerned. I smile and blow him a kiss showing him I'm okay. He walks over and kisses me softly and I say "I love you so much." Smiling he says "You and our son. I love you both." he tells me and I snuggle into his side while he holds our son with the other. We're both looking down at him and I see a flash. Looking up, Gracie has my phone and shows me our first family picture.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I wake up the next morning and see Creeper sitting against the headboard, feeding Nate. I sit up next to him. "Morning papa." I say. "Morning mama." he says back before kissing me softly. "How's our boy?" I ask. "He's good. Clean diaper and getting his belly full. Ain't that right son?" he asks Nate and Nate just stares up at him. I look down at our son and I still can't believe we're married with a kid. I look up at Creeper and he sees tears in my eyes. "You okay?" he asks softly as Nate starts drifting off to sleep. "Yeah. Just still can't believe this is all real. I'm married to a man that loves me even though I'm broken and we have a perfect little boy to carry on your name. I'm still scared you're going to feel like you got the shit end of the stick not being able to have a kid that's biologically yours." I say. He cups my face and says "Listen to me. I don't care about that shit. He's our kid. You're my wife and I'm not going any fucking where. I will never feel that way because I know I have my wife and son and that's all I need." he tells me. I kiss him softly and say "I love you." He smiles and says "I love you too."

After feeding Nate, we head out to the main room and Creeper is carrying Nate. Sitting on one of the couches, he hands Nate to me when Bishop calls Templo. I hold Nate against me and see Gracie looking at me smiling. "That's a good look on you." she says. "I never thought I'd have this and seeing Creeper with him. You can just see the pride in his eyes." I say. "He is proud. He has a woman that he loves and a son to carry on his name." she says. "I told him that I was still scared he was going to feel like he got the shit end of the stick with me not being able to give him a biological child but he said he would never feel that way." I tell her. "I've known Creeper for a long time and all he's ever wanted was a family." she tells me. "Well now he has one." I say, smiling softly and looking down at our son.

The guys come out of Templo and as soon as Nate hears Creeper's voice, he opens his eyes and starts looking around and squirming. Creeper comes to get Nate and as soon as he picks our son up he stops fussing and snuggles into Creeper. "He knows who his daddy is." Gracie says and I start laughing. "That he does." I say. Creeper moves over to talk to some of the guys, still holding Nate and I move back over to the couch and so does Gracie. "He's such a proud papa." she tells me. "He is. You know, I woke up this morning and he was sitting against the headboard feeding Nate and had already changed his diaper?" I ask and she smiles. "He's good with Nate." I say softly and feel my eyes tearing up. "You okay?" she asks. "Yeah. I'm happy. I'm married to the love of my life and we have a son and I just never thought I would have this." I say. Creeper sees me wiping the tears and walks over and sits next to me. "You okay Princess?" he asks. I stand up and kiss him softly before kissing the top of Nate's head and tell him "I have honestly never been happier in my life." He smiles and kisses me one more time and says "Good because all I want is for you and our boy to be happy."

A little later, we are sitting on one of the couches and I am rocking Nate as I feed him another bottle. "Babe, can you get the diaper bag? He needs a new diaper." I ask Creeper. "I got him." he says. I burp Nate and Creeper takes him to the dorm to change his diaper. "He's really being hands on isn't he?" Taza says. "Yeah, he is. It's really nice." I say as I look towards the dorm. A few minutes later, Creeper brings Nate back to me and says "All clean mama." and I can't help the smile that crosses my face. He leans down and kisses me softly and I ask "How did I get so lucky?" He smirks and says "I'll be the one getting lucky tonight." he says and I start to blush as my husband kisses my lips one more time before he kisses Nate's head and moves to talk to Bishop as I look down at our son and just watch him sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

That night, we get Nate to sleep and we are in bed. He hovers over me and kisses me softly and we just look at each other. "I believe you said something about getting lucky tonight?" I ask smirking. "That I did Princess." he says and then caresses my face. "What are you thinking Neron?" I ask. "How much I love you and Nate. You remember the day we met?" he asks and I nod. "I fell in love with you the minute I saw you. I knew right then I was making you mine." he tells me. "Neron…" I start. "I mean it. Why do you think I put my number in your phone that day?" he asks. "When I met you, I thought you were really good looking but I didn't think you would be into me." I say. "Why wouldn't I?" he asks. "All the things my ex would tell me. I didn't feel that good about myself. But you remember that first phone call? When you called me baby?" I ask and he nods. "That was when I realized I was falling for you. Then you came in before you guys headed out and hugged me and just held me, I knew I was yours. There was no turning back." I tell him. Smiling softly, he says "Now, we're married with a kid." I smile and say "Yeah. We are. Thank you Neron. I could never repay you for all you've done for me." I tell him. "You know how you can thank me?" he asks and I raise my brow. "You can take my cock like a good little girl." he says as he enters me and starts fucking me hard and fast. "Oh God. Neron. Don't stop. Fuck." I moan as he fucks me and I inch closer and closer to that release. Once I find it, he makes me find it two more times before he finds his inside me. Laying his head on my chest, I run my nails up and down his shoulder blades and he says "I love you so fucking much." Smiling, I say "I love you too Neron."

The next morning, I wake up and he has Nate up, changing his diaper. "There you go buddy. Daddy got that ass clean and now let's get your belly full." he says and then sees I'm awake. "Look who's awake buddy. Mommy's awake." he says. "Bring me my baby." I tell him and he smiles. Handing Nate to me, I cradle him in my arms and start to feed him. Neron sits beside me and says "Morning mama." I smile and say "Morning daddy." as he kisses my lips. We sit in silence while we feed him before we hear a knock on the door. "Yeah." Creeper says and the door opens. Taza walks in and asks "How's my grandson?" I smile and say "He's perfect." and you see both men smile. "We got Templo brother." Taza says and Creeper nods. Kissing me softly, he says "Stay inside the clubhouse." I nod and he kisses me one more time before heading to Templo. After feeding Nate, I carry him out to the main room and take a seat on the couch. Letti walks over and sits next to me and hands me a cup of coffee. "Thanks bebita." I say and she smiles. "He's so little." she tells me. "He is. I still can't believe I have a kid." I tell her. "My dad told me that you couldn't have kids. I'm glad something worked out." she tells me. "Me too. I moved out here to get away from an ex. Never thought that I would end up married with a baby and a huge family to boot." I tell her. "We're really glad you're here." she tells me. "Hell yeah we are." Creeper says as he kisses me softly. "Give me my son." he says as he takes him from me.

After a little bit, the guys are still just hanging out and Creeper is still holding Nate when all of a sudden he starts crying. I stand up and walk over to get him from Creeper. "Give me my baby." I say and take him from Creeper. As soon as I get him, I put the pacifier in his mouth and he stops crying and snuggled against me. "He just wanted his mama." I say. Creeper puts his arms around me and our son and I have never felt more complete in my life.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

It's been a month since Creeper and I got married and Nate came into our lives. Creeper is still sleeping and I am in the nursery feeding Nate. I hear someone at the nursery door and see Creeper standing there. "Morning." I say. "Morning." he says back. Walking over, he leans down and kisses me softly. "You want to finish feeding him and I'll start breakfast?" I ask. He nods and we switch out. I head to the kitchen and start breakfast before the three of us head to the clubhouse.

Creeper is working and I am sitting on the couch with Nate and he's sleeping. I can hear a couple of the sweetbutts talking to the side. "I still can't believe he's with her. She can't even give him a kid of his own. How's that fair to him?" one of them says. "I know and she's fat too. He can't honestly be attracted to her. He just feels sorry for her." I hear the other one say. I get up and grab the diaper bag and walk out the door, not saying a word to anyone. I pull up to the house with tears in my eyes. Does he feel that way? They're right. It's not fair to him. I can't give him kids. This is why I didn't want to get close.

I've been in the nursery holding Nate for about an hour when my phone rings. I answer it knowing it's Creeper. "Hey babe. Where are you?" he asks. "Came home. I'm not feeling well." I tell him. "What's wrong?" he asks concerned. "Nothing to worry about. Just a headache. I'll be fine." I tell him before ending the call and the tears fall down my face again.

That afternoon Creeper comes home and I'm in the kitchen cooking and Nate is in his swing. He walks over and kisses my cheek and asks "How are you feeling?" I don't look at him but say "I'm okay." I tell him before moving to the other side of the kitchen to finish dinner. "Dinner will be done in a few." I say and he just looks at me. "Are you okay?" he asks. "I'm fine baby." I say and he heads to the shower. After he walks back in, I make his plate and go about cleaning the kitchen. "You need to eat." he tells me. "I'm not real hungry." I tell him and keep cleaning. He stands up and walks over to me and I back away and feel the tears in my eyes again. "Don't. Just finish eating." I tell him before walking out onto the back deck. He checks on Nate and then follows me out. "What's wrong?" he asks. "Nothing. I just need a minute." I tell him. He goes to touch me and I pull away. "Please don't." I say softly. "Now I know it's not nothing. What happened?" he asks. "Nothing. Just go on and eat. I'll be there in a minute." I tell him. "No. I'm not walking away from you until you tell me what's going on." he tells me softly. "Did you marry be because you feel sorry for me?" I ask. "What? Hell no. Where's this coming from?" he asks and I shake my head. "No. Where's this coming from?" he asks as he walks closer. "I think I might sleep in the guest room tonight." I tell him as I go to walk past him and he stops me. "No, You're not. Where is all of this coming from?" he asks. "Doesn't matter. I need to check on Nate." I tell him. "Nate is fine. He's sleeping. Now talk to me babe." he says. "I'm just in my own head. Don't worry about it." I tell him and walk away from him.

I pick Nate up out of his swing and head to his nursery to change him and feed him before putting him to bed. I sit in the rocker and just watch him. I'm lost in my thoughts when Creeper kneels in front of me. "What's going on with you?" he asks. I don't look away from Nate and say "Heard a couple of the girls at the clubhouse talking about how you only married me because you feel sorry for me and that they can't believe you're with me with me being fat and that I can't even give you kids. This was what I was afraid of." I tell him as more tears fall. "Look at me baby." he says and I don't. He cups my face and makes me look at him. "I married you because I am so fucking in love with you that I can't fucking breathe. You are not fat by any means. You're sexy as fuck. Every fucking curve makes my dick hard. And I love our son so fucking much. I don't give a shit if he has my DNA or not. He's our kid and nothing changes that." he says. He stands up and takes my hand and leads me to the bedroom.

Laying me down on the bed, he hovers over me and kisses me softly. He starts to lift my shirt and I stop him. "Please don't." I whisper. He cups my face and says "Don't hide from me. You are the sexiest woman I have ever fucking seen." He takes my hand and puts it on his hard member and says "Feel this? You do this for me. No one else. You. All you have to do is walk into the fucking room and my dick gets rock hard. And I love being inside you. You have no idea how crazy your make me. You do this to me baby. No one else." he tells me. I lean up and kiss him and whisper "I love you." He kisses over to my ear and whispers "I will always love you Princess." before we start to shed clothes and he enters me. As soon as he enters me, he growls "You feel so fucking good Princess." before he starts thrusting in and out slow and easy. "Harder Neron." I moan. He starts slamming into me and I can't help but fall over the edge over and over before he finds his release inside me. Laying next to me, he pulls me into his chest and I look up at him. "Thank you." I tell him. "For what baby?" he asks. "For loving me." I whisper. "I'll always love you. Never doubt that baby. And I'll handle those whores at the clubhouse." he tells me. "No. It needs to be me to do it." I tell him. "Are you sure?" he asks. "Yeah." I tell him and he kisses me softly before we both drift off to sleep, hearing nothing but the little snores of our son coming through the monitor.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Waking up the next morning, I get up and get Nate changed and fed before starting breakfast. I'm still not where I need to be but I can't let this mess with my head. I start breakfast and about the time I get it done, Creeper walks into the kitchen. I hand him his plate and make a small plate for myself. He shakes his head and adds more food to my plate. "Neron…" I start. "What did I tell you last night?" he asks and I nod. Taking a deep breath, I start to eat. After breakfast, I get Nate ready and we follow Creeper to the clubhouse. Walking inside, I see Letti there. "Can you keep an eye on Nate for a few?" I ask. "Sure. You okay? You looked upset yesterday." she asks. "I am now. Just have to deal with a couple of whores and I'll be golden." I tell her after handing Nate to her. I see the same two girls standing at the bar talking with their backs to me and they are laughing. I grab their hair and slam their heads into each other. They hit the floor and look up at me. "Let me say this one time so you better listen good. Creeper is with me because he loves me and our son. He doesn't want your nasty asses. He's not with be because he feels sorry for me and he proves that ever night that he has me screaming his name. Me screaming it. No one else. But let me tell you this. That man?" I ask and point at Creeper and say "That man loves me and I am the only one he sees. You don't get to disrespect an Old Lady and get away with it. DNA don't mean shit. That baby? That's our kid. Period. And as far as him wanting my fat ass? Bitch, he worships my ass and every other fucking curve. No one wants your boney asses. Now, get up and get the fuck out." I say and one of them says "You can't kick us out." Bishop walks up and says "But I can. Get the fuck out and don't come back." They get up and help each other out.

Creeper walks up and kisses me deeply and says "That was sexy as fuck." before turning to look at Letti. "I got him. Go." she says laughing and he picks me up over his shoulder and carries me to the dorm where he worships my body and makes me cry his name over and over until I fall limp from blissful exhaustion.


End file.
